To Be Strong
by Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske
Summary: Sakura is really sick of Sauke treating her bad.Hinata,Tenten and Ino always are there for Sakura,so they all leave together. 2 years later they come back,stronger,and more beautiful than ever.I dont own Naruto or any of the other people.
1. Gone and back again

To Be Strong

"talking" _'Thinking' **'Inner Sakura' **_(Me saying something)

Sakura ran through the forest.She was covered in bruses,and cuts. _'Why me?'_

Sakura had falle non a tree root that was sticking up.

"Where do you think your going."Said a figure in the shadows.

"Fine you win!" Sakura said throwing up her arms. The figure steped out of the shadows.It was Naruto. "Man Sakura,you can sure run!" Sauske came from behind Naruto. "Thats all she could do." He said smirking at Sakura.

Sakura stood up and turned away. _'How was there a time that I loved him!?' **'Don't ask me! If I could get to him,he would wish he was dead!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura ran home. _'I can't take this...' **'What are you going to do?' **'Leave.'_ Inner Sakura stared at Sakura like she grew another head. (don't know how...) **_'But-'_** Inner Sakura was cut off by crying. Sakura fallowed it outside,only to find Ino,Tenten and Hinata.

"I'm leaving." Sakura said loudly. Over the years Sakura,Hinata, Tenten,and Ino have become good friends.

"You can't." Hinata said through tears.

"I'm tired of crying...I want to become strong.But,I can't do that here.Or alone." Sakura said looking off to the side.

Ino understanding what Sakura was asking stood up and wiped her tears. " Your not going any where without me."

Tenten wiped her tears as did Hinata. "I'm coming." "As am I."

Sakura nodded. "Lets go talk to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said walking toward the Hokage Tower. The 3 girls fallowed(sp?) Sakura. When they got there Sakura went in and didn't even knock on the door.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said looking at the Hokage. Tsunade sighed. "I knew one day you would snap. Looks like you have freinds going with you. I can't give you a place to go,but you are always welcome back to this village." Tsuande shighed. "Good luck girls."

Sakua and the girls ran and hugged Tsuande. "We will come back." Sakura whispered. "I will tell your teams tomarrow.Until the next time we meet." Tsuande said with tears in her eyes.

The girls were gone soon after that,they got their money and left.

2 years later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't belive we are really here." Hinata said looking at the gates. She had let her hair grow out to mid-back. She had filled out. She had a dark blue shirt on that siad 'You know you love me' with a dark blue mini skirt.

"Yeah,It's been forever." Ino said smiling. She filled out too. Her hair was as long as Hinata's. She had a baby blue tanktop on that said, ' My eyes are up there' with an arrow pointing up. She had baby blue short-shorts on.

"Wonder if eveyone is the same?" Tenten asked. Her hair was out,but it was only a little bellow her shoulders. She had a light green sirt that said 'Fear me I bite.' With dark green shorts. Also,she had filled out.

"I just can't wait to see the look on their faces." Sakura said laughing. She had kept her hair short. She had a red shirt on that said 'I'm The girl you love to hate.' in black. She had black short shorts with bandges on her legs,covering her thighs.

"I kinda don't wanna go back..." Hinata said turning around. Ten ten grabed her arm. "No more running.. ." Hinata looked around and saw everyone's smiles.

"We wont change the way we are with eachother,I promise." Sakura said walking toward the gate. The gards gave the weiry looks.Sakura,Tenten and Hinata showed their id's and the note saying that they were returning today. They let the girls pass though the gates,and when the girls stepped in only one thing was on their minds.

_'We are finally home...And everything looks the same...'_

I know,it sucked.Be gentel its my first fanfic. Parings are gonna be voted on. Sakura can't be with Sauske tho,I really don't like him. Please,R&R


	2. Hello Boys

To Be Strong

tomatoqueen

SadowKitty

punkrocker22

Thanks for the reveiws,I dont have spell check,but I will try harder on spelling and things like that!

"talking" _'Thinking' **'Inner Sakura' **_(Me saying something)

"First thing we should do is talk to Tasunde." Sakura said walking toward the Hokage Tower. The other girls fallowed behind her.

In the passed 2 years Sakura had become the leader of this group. The group had made there own name amoung the diffrent nations. Their group name was the Bloody Roses. They got this name because whenever they had a mission they completed it without fail,and most of the time no one lived. They all got their own nick names too. Hinata's was Dimond,because of her eyes. Tenten was called Jade,because of the green she alway had on. Ino's was Lily because of her hair. Sakura's was Rose,beacuse of her hair.

The girls looked around,worried about what they would say if they ran into their old teams. Luckly they made it to Tasunde's office without getting too much attention. When they got inside the went strait into Tasunde's office.

"Honey we're home!" Ino said with a smirk. Her smirk fell when she saw Taunde passed out on her desk. Sakura giggled,she really missed her. Hinata and Tenten went to Tausnde's sides and both got really close to her ears.

They took deep breths and yelled," Tausnde hurry Jiraiya ispeeping!" Tausande jumped up from her spot yelling,"I'll kill him!" She blinked and looked around.After she understood she smiled. "Welcome back,I've missed you." She opened her arms,and without a second the girls were in them.

"We've missed you too." Sakura said near tears. _' I'm glad we are back.It feels great.' _Sakura thought.

"Your teams have been waiting for your return." Tasnde said relesing them from the hug. "We only go on missions with eachother." Hinata said,all traces of fooling left her face.

"We don't mind spending time with them,but that doesn't mean we forgive them." Tenten said. "Yet" added Ino. Taunde nodded,"I understand." Tasude smiled.

"But,wouldn't it be fun to see the look on their faces!" Sakura said. She was happy to be home,even if it ment seeing her old team.

"Also,don't worry. I know who you all are,and that you made it clear that you belong to Leaf." The girls let out a breath that they didn't even know they were holding.

"Well...Call the boys." Sakura said,still not sure she wanted to see them. Tasunde nodded and told Shisui

to get the boys in her office ASAP. Before leaving Shisui gave all the girls hugs. The girls all stood behind Sakura. They all were trying to calm themselves.

The boys were all at the training grounds,when Shisui found them.

She steped into the feild. "Boys, Tasunde wants you all to report to her office." She dissapered in a puff of smoke after that.

Naruto was the first to say something. "Wonder why she wants all of us?"

"Shut it dobe." Sauske said. Everyone had already started heading toward Tasunde's office. Once they were all outside Neji knocked on the door. They heard a quite 'come in.'

When they entered the boy's mouths just flung open.

"Glad to see you missed us." Sakura said sarcasticly.


	3. Memories

I'm sooo sorry about the wait! My comp discided to be super retarted! It wont even turn on! Right now I'm at the library trying to update. I was grounded so I couldn't go earlyer.

shurikengrl

Panda Rojo

Hynatta-Rocks24

Kotone111

Narufan4ev

tomatoqueen

harunosakua

CoconutGurl728

Devil-Speaker

SadowKitty

punkrocker22

Assasinated Dreams

SpeedDemon315

punkrocker22

Thank you all for the reveiws! I'll work harder on my spelling! Even if Sauke comes back, I wont like him much... Tausde didn't put up a fight because she knew it would happen. Sakura's team treated her like crap. Hinata was crying because she felt that Sakura was her sister,and she didn't want her leaving. I know it was kinda rushed,but I'm gonna make the chapters longer and try not to rush things so much. I'm not offended by the grammer being bad thing. It's just when I write something I know what it says,and in my mind the mistake just doesn't come up.

No more mindless talk now... I don't own Naruto!!!!!! Can you really get in trobble for not writing that??

Chapter 3:

Hinata shived. "Would ya stop looking at us like that! It creeps me out!" Hinata said really loud. The boys were brought back to reality. "Y-you didn't s-studer!" Naruto fumbled with his words,looking at the new Hinata that stood before them.

"Yeah,she gets rid of it and you get it." Tenten said smirking at the blush of embarresment on Naruto's face. "Ino threw her arm over Sakura's sholder. "What? No hi,hey,or where the hell have you all been?" Ino said,voice dripping with sarcasim.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled really happily. Sakura just stared at him. On the outside it was like she was just staring at the wall furthest from the guys. On the inside she was having a fight with her inner.

_**'Don't fall for that 'I'm so happy to see you' look!**_ Inner yelled.

_'... I can't be mad at Naruto... He's just like a little kid...'_

_**' NOOOOO! Remember why you left! Make them relise you aren't always going to forgive them so easily!' **_Inner yelled,stomping her foot at the end. Sakura sighed and looked at Nruto,who was looking at her with confused eyes. She looked at the girls and noded her head.

They ran up to the guys and began chatting like crazy. They loved Sakura,but they really missed the guys. Sakura just stood by Tasunde while her old team came to her.

"Sakura-chan is something wrong?" Sakura's heart clenched.It sounded like he truly cared.

"I'm fine Uzamaki (sp?)." Sauske stared at he in shock. "Sakura-chan...Since when do you call me Uzamaki?" He sounded so hurt that Sakura couldn't help herself. Her eyes softened a bit and she just whispered, "Sorry Naruto.."

Naruto's frown truned into a goofy one. "Hey girls!" Naruto said really loud. "You girls look hott!" Lee, Naruto, and Kiba yelled at the same time. The girls began to glare.

At this moment the guys took time to look at the girls...clothes.

THOUGHTS

_Lee: _

_They look so youthful._

_Naruto:_

_They look so hott!_

_Kiba:_

_So smexy..._

_Sauske:_

_Whatever Sakura did..I like it..._

_Kakashi:_

_Sakura has definatly grown...NO WAIT... Must not check out my ex-student._

_Neji:_

_They seem...diffrent._

_Gai:_

_So youthful!_

_Shino:_

_Kurani (sp?):_

_My girls grew up without me..._

_Shikamru:_

_So trubblesum.._

_Choji:_

_Something smells good..._

Sakura's glare was the hardest. "I'm going home." Sakura said bluntly. Hinata looked at her as if asking if she wanted them to come. "You can stay." With that Sakura walked out of the office,not even turning back hearing the vocies of confused ninjas.

The girls were worried about their leader. They haven't seen her like this in the longest time. Even during missions sakura usually smiles and plays with them. They didn't know what to do.

"What was that about?! Why did she just leave like that?!" Naruto asked really loudly. The girls looked at eachother and Tenten spoke up. "She is mad at you guys. "

"She doesn't want you thing she'll always come running back to you guys like a scard little girl." Ino finished for her. "She doesn't want to be near you guys right now.." Hinata said. "Your gonna have to make her belive that you truly respect her and care for her." Tenten said. "We're going to look for her." Ino said after a moment of silence. The girls bowed to Tasunde and walked out of the office. Leaving very confused guys.

----------------------------------------

Sakura was wandering around the village. She stoped by the bridge where her team used to meet.

_Flashback:_

_"Sakura-chan! Over here!" Naruto yelled from the bridge. Sakura smiled and ran toward Sauske and Naruto. _

_They stayed together and chatted about nothing at all really. Kakashi got there and the usual lame excuse and the yelling._

Present

Sakura walked toward their old training area.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was sitting under a tree, watching her teammates train. Ino and her team came around. Shikamaru was sitting looking up at the clouds while Choji was eating his chips._

Present:

Sakura walked to the very tree she was thinking about.

_Flashback:_

_"I said it once and I'll tell you again, your team is the best around! With Sauske and Naruto and even Kakashi! The Uchiha (SP?), the Nine Tail Fox container, and the Copy nin! Your so lucky!" Ino said smiling. Sakura's eyes went wide._

Present:

Sakura went to a lake.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura told Ino she was going for a walk. When she was far enough for the guys not to see her, she ran. Her legs carried her to the lake (the one present Sakura is at)._

_Sakura fell to her kness in front of the lake. Sakura began to cry. Why didn't she notice before... She was nothing to that team. She was just a waste of space. They were the best, everyone knew them. Sakura was just the pink haried girl that is always in trobble._

_Sakura walked out to the middle of the lake and sat down, on the water. She looked down at her reflection._

Present:

Sakura walked into the lake and sat down, just as in her momories.

_Flashback:_

_She took out her kentana. She didn't know why she kept it, no one ever taught her how to use it. She used the kentana and stabed her reflection. She kept doing this for a long time. Ino came looking for Sakura and saw her in the middle of the lake. Ino went to Sakura and took the kentana. "What in the hell are you doing?!" She yelled, afraid something was wrong with her friend._

Present:

Sakura took out her kentana and stabed her reflection. "I was killing my worst enemy..." She whispered to herself.

--------------------------------------

The girls had all slplit up to look for Sakura.

Hinata was walking by the Hyuuga houses.

_Flashback:_

_Hinata was walking home after a day of practice. "I failed another mission." Hinata whispered to herself. She went into her privite training area and trained until her hands began to bleed. "Why am I so weak?" She whispered. She fell to her knees and began to cry. Neji's words ran through her mind. 'People cannot change. You were not made for the shinobi life...' She got up and ran out of her house._

Present:

Hinata fallowed her memory self.

-------------------

Tenten had gone around the old pratice dummies she used to practice with.

_Flashback:_

_Tenten lost once more, she always lost to Lee and Neji. The only thing she could do was aim. She always hated tha she was pretty much useless during hand to hand combat. She was the weakest link on their team, and Neji didn't mind telling her that she was. Tenten began to cry slightly. "Why am I so weak?" She yelled and sprinted off._

Presnet:

Tenten fallowed her memory self.

--------------------------------

Ino walked where Sakura's team trained. She thought of that faithful day that made the girls become so close.

_Flashback:_

_The two guys on her team were training. Even the lazy guy was stronger thatn her. She got mad and wanted to go see Sakura, to let out some steam. She grabed her things and walked away from her teammates. They of corse fallowed her to team 7's training grounds. Ino went stait to Sakura and talked about how great her team was. Sakura suddenly stood up and said she was going for a walk._

Present:

Ino looked down the path she went through, so ong ago.

_Flashback:_

_It had been 10 min.s after Sakura left. Ino stood up and went to look for her._

Present:

Ino went throught the path her memory lead her though.

_Flashback:_

_After about two minutes Ino started to see blood and got really worried. She ran as fast as she could, and fallowed the blood to the lake. Sakura was sitting in the middle of the lake and she was stabing something. Ino thought she was stabbibg herself. She ran up to Sakura and grabed the kentana and yelled "What th hell are you doing?" _

Present:

Ino saw Sakura standing at the lake. She heard her say, "I was killing my worst enemy." Ino smiled and walked onto the water with Sakura and grabed the kentana. "Me too." Ino stabed her reflection.

_Flashback:_

_Ino looked at Sakura like she was crazy. "What th hell do you mean?"_

_Hinata ran by the lake and heard Skaura say "I was killingmy worst enemy." She was completly shocked. Tenten had come out of the forest as well. "What the hell do you mean?" Ino had yelled. Tenten and Hinata went onto the lake with the two girls, all loking at Sakura for an answer. Sakura was covered in small cuts, not that she noticed. _

_"I hold myself back...I don't kill beacuse I don't want to stain my hands with blood... I hold myself back... I killed that fear, I killed it in my own reflection..." Sakura said slowly. Ino said, "Me too." She took the kentana and stabed her reflection. Tenten took it next and stabed her reflection. "I want to be stronger..." Hinata was a little afraid, but she took the kentana and stabed her reflection. "I don't wanna fail anymore..."_

Present:

Tenten stabed her reflection. "I'm no longer weak..." Hinata grabed the kentana and stabed her reflection. "I don't fail anymore..." Sakura smiled and grabed her kentana. "Sorry, I didn't know how to act toward them..." The girls looked at one another and smiled, all of them grabed oonto the kentana. "We stand by eachother no matter how stupid we act" Sakura started."Or how crazy."Ino said. "Or how big the risk is." Hinata said. "We forgive and forget." Tenten said.

"I guess everyone remembered..." Sakura said. The all went toward the ramen stand for some food. Sakura smiled and thought. _' I'm so lucky...' _

Sorry for the flashbacks, but I wanted to explain why the girls even went with Sakura, without hesitation. I know it was boring, but please bare with me...

I have someone telling me to keep sakura single,and another telling me to put her with Garra. I need pleople to vote on that, and what bout the other girls? Do you want them to be paired off, or single?

R&R PLEASE!!!!!


	4. Chalenge

Thanks for the reviews!

harunosakua

blackpotion

tru-viet

HinduGoddess

animekidd675

krisin

Minelle

Everyone voted for Hinata and Naruto and Ino with Shikamaru.

2 -Sakura alone

2-Sakura and Garra

1 - Sakura and Naruto

After the next 2 chapters I'll pick what to so with Sakura.

On to the story.

Chapter 4:

The girls had gotten to the to the ramen stand and were all eating. Naruto was walking around with Sauske when they saw the girls. Naruto didn't waste anytime and dragged Sauske to the stand.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Ino, Tenten, Hinata-chan!" Nauto said with a goofy smile. Hinata pushed down a blush. Even after all the time that has passed, she still was in love with Naruto.

"Hi." Hinata said answering for everyone. "Wanna join us?" Tenten asked. Sakura stiffened and then relaxed. Naruto nodded his head so much it looked like it could just fall off.

"If you keep nodding like that, your head is gonna pop off." Sakura said loud enough for him to hear. Naruto just smiled wider and dragged Sauske to sit down. Naruto ordered while Sauske just sat looking at Sakura.

"Knock it off." Sakura said in a low tone. Sauske just looked away and ordered some food.

"Where did you guys go? We couldn't find you no matter how hard we looked." Naruto said. "That was the point of leaving. Ino said sighing. "Well, everyone is meeting up at their old training grounds... Are you girls gonna show?" Naruto looked at them with pleading eyes. The girls looked to Sakura for an answer. She sighed. "Sure, tell everyone we'll be there." Naruto jumped up and hugged Sakura. He dragged Sauske away.

Sakura was shocked and the other girls just laughed. "Have fun with your teams." Sakura said getting up. Ino grabed her and pushed her back onto the chair. "Your meeting yours too... Aren't you?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded. "Yeah I am." Sakura put some money on the counter and went toward the bridge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piñata went toward the old training grounds. She saw her team and smiled. _'I really missed hanging with them...'_ "HI GUYS!" Hinata said really loud, waving. They 3 looked up, kinda shocked. Hinata just ran toward them. "What's up? Ready for some training?" She smirked. Kurani (sp?) just smiled and nodded. "Come on, lets go."

Ino walked by the all you can eat place and saw her team waiting outside for her. She smirked and walked up to them. "You guys ready to get your butts kicked?" Shikamaru just mumbled something like troublesome, but walked toward their training spot anyway. Ino couldn't help but smile at Shikamaru's back. She still cared a lot about the lazy bum. He had grown so much. He was taller now, he looked older. She shook her head. _'No! Bad girl. He is your friend... God he looks hott...' _She smiled and jogging a little to catch up with her team.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten went to the hidden forest her team used to train at. She saw her guys all waiting. Gai and Lee were talking about how youthful everyone was. Neji was just sitting under a tree, probly meditating. Tenten fought down a blush. She always really liked Neji. Now he looked even hotter than before. She got a determined look in her eyes. _'He'll start respecting me after I kick his butt!'_ She ran to her team, smiling and waving.

---------------------------------

Sakura was walking toward the bridge she had been at earlier that day. She saw Naruto whining about something Sauske said. She frowned. Nothing changed, even though she wasn't there. She was going to turn around when Naruto came up and hugged her from behind.

"I'm happy your here Sakura-chan!" Sakura made him let go, gently. She couldn't bring herself to push him off cruelly. "I said I would." She said shrugging her shoulders.

After a few minutes of Naruto bugging Sakura with questions, KAkashi came. "Yo." He said in a lazy voice. "Your late..." Sakura said, smirking at his shock. "Ready to get your butts whipped?" Sakura said, wanting to prove she wasn't as weak as she used to be. "You wish." Sauske said, walking toward the training grounds. _'You'll eat those words...'_ Sakura thought.

Thanks for reading! I really tried hard with the spelling. Gaara will come in the next chapter. So will the fighting. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me, I'll gladly put them in!

R&R PLEASE!


	5. Ass kicking

Thanks for the reveiws!!!!!!!!! After this chapter I'm gonna say if Sakura will be alone or not!

3-Sakura alone

6 -Sakura and Gaara

harunosakua

tru-viet

Shi Kage

Sakura315

goblin-queen-of-the-opera

Thank you all so much! Well, I'm not really good at fight scenes so sorry. Anyway enogh of me, on with the story!

Chapter 5:

Tenten got into a fighting stance and got ready to fight. She somehow got everyone to fight her at once. The 3 were surrounding her. Gai and Lee had similar poses, while Neji had his Byakugan on in his gental fist fighting stance, even though he felt it wouldn't be needed. "Bring it." Was all Tenten said before she went to punch Gai. Gai could barely protect himself beacuse he didin't see her move. Gai was pushed back a bit. "That was a warning." Tenten said, seeing everyone get serious.

The guys took time to look at her stance when she got ready for her next attack. She kept her footing the same. It was a mixture of diffrent styles, yet it had balence.

It was very similar to the gental fist style.

Lee threw a kick from the side. She didn't even budge. She grabed his leg and threw him to the side. Her feet were positioned the way they always had been. Firm and ready to take whatever comes at her.

Tenten ran toward Neji and jumped above him and landed a kick on his head.When she moved it was swift, yet had this grace to it.

Neji was able to dodge the hit, but the ground wasn't so lucky. A huge crater was left behind.When she attacked it was full of force and she didn't hold back at the moment of impact.

--------------------------

Ino was standing in between her old team. All 3 men surrounding her. They didn't hesitate much when Ino told them to fight against her.

Asuma was in control of the battle. He gave little singnals that told Shikamaru and Choji what to do.

_'Take away the leader, take away the order, it would only be for a split second, but thats all a need.' _Ino thought smirking.

Choji jumped at Ino. The guys saw her stance had changed completly. It reaminded them of diffrent things. Her stance was like the gental fist style.

Asuma charged at Ino and went for a punch. Without even moving her feet she threw Asume over her head and into a tree.

While Asuma was down she appeard beside Shikamaru and kicked him in the side. He barley was able to do a replacement jutsu. Her moves were still swift and graceful.

The log was broken in half. She had grown very strong.

--------------------------

Hinata wasn't being taken seriously at all. Her old team was just standing around. The only one who really even was taking her seriously was Kurenai. Hinata got really mad. _' How dare they!'_ She got an evil smirk and made two clones.

Kurenai got a little freked out by her evil smirk. Hinata did her handsings so fast not even the sharingon (SP?) could keep up with it. Hinata charged at Kurenai.

Her stance hadn't changed with the exception of her footing. She was moving so swiftly Kurenai couldn't belive her eyes.

At the same time her clones charged at Shino and Kiba. Her first clone punched Shino, he was leaning on a tree. Shino's bugs helped him move in time to dodge it. The tree was sent flying.

Kiba tried to attack the real Hinata when the punch hit she didn't even move. She smirked and took his arm and threw him across the fied. _' Now lets get this thing moving.'_

--------------------------

Kakakshi and Naruto were laughing when Sakura told them to all come at her at once. Sauske was snikering. Sakura was pissed. She got into her fighting stance, which only made them laugh more.

Sakura had the same things as the other 3. They had trained eachother and came up with a fighting way of their own.

Sakura jumped at Sauske and round house kicked him across the training area. Kakashi and Naruto couldn't belive their eyes. Sakura turned toward Naruto and punched him right into a stund Sauske.

She turned to Kakashi. He lifted his headband to show his Sharigon ( SP?). Sakura smirked as the other two came up beside him.

--------------------------

Tasunde welcomed the Kagekage into her office. "I'm glad you got here unharmed." He noded. "I would like to take a look around your village. I would like to see how things have changed." Tasunde noded. "My group of girls just got back, so if you see a bunch of beat up guys, don't worry!"

Gaara just noded and walked out of her office where his siblings waited. "We are gonna take a look around."

Sakura was waiting for one of them to make a move. She could feel Naruto gathering some chalkra. She went to punch Naruto, but Sauske had gotten in her way and blocked her off.

He also had his Sharingon (SP?) on. She glared at him. He began to throw punches at her. She dodge every singal one like they were kitty punches. She got boared and grabed his hand and threw him over at Naruto.

Kakashi came up from the side and punched Sakura. She took his hit and returned it to his face with twice as much energy. She laughed when Kakashi flew backwards.

Sauske and Naruto attacked her from both of her sides. They both were gonna punch her. She used her palms and pushed their attacks to the side. She scoffed. " Can't you do any better?" Sakura said, suddenly very boared. Sauske and Naruto got really mad. Kakashi came up out of nowhere and attacked Sakura from the back.

Sakura was expecting that, so she turned and smashed his nose in. With the speed he was running at all she had to do was put up her fist.

Kakashi's mask began to turn red. Sauske came up to Sakura's side and went to punch her. Sakura blocked every attack, soon after Naruto and Kakashi joined into the kicking and punching. Sakura just blocked every hit without braking a sweat.

------------------------------------------------------------

They had gone threw most of the town when Gaara felt a very fimliar chalkra. "Naruto is fighting." Was all he had to say to the two fallowing him. They had made it to the training area in time to see a pink haired girl blocking off the attacks of 3 of the best ninjas.

Something clicked in his mind. He remembered when she got in the way of him killing Sauske. "Hey, I remember her." Temari said from the left side of Gaara. "Yeah, she is a lot stronger than before." Kankoro said looking at the pink haired girl.

---------------------

Sakura kicked Naruto to the side. Then she punched Sauske in the face. After that she uppercutted Kakashi. She backfliped and landed in front of Gaara.

" Find something amusing?" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest.

--------------------------------------

Tenten had beaten down Gai and Lee and just punched out Neji. She picked up the 3 bodies and took them to the hospital.

Hinata and Ino were already droping off their teammates when they saw Tenten. They all nodded and went to look for Sakura.

They got there in time to see Sakura knock out her teammates and blackflip to the 3 people watching her.

------------------------------------

Gaara was gonna give a snide remark when Tenten, Ino, and Hinata came up next to Sakura. "Your teamates need a hospital." Hinata said, not taking her eyes off the sand siblings. Sakura nodded. "Can one of you take them for me?" Tenten ran off and picked them off the ground before Sakura even finished what she was saying. "Thanks."

"What were you 3 doing lookin at my fight?" Sakura said calmly. "If you didn't want anyone lookin' then you shoulda fought somewhere where noone would notice your ugly little face!" Temeri yelled, going all over protective big sister mode.

" I don't need to be beautiful to get what I want, unlike you." Was Sakura's comeback.

Temari burst out laughing. "You know your kinda cool." Tenten appeared next to Sakura. "All done." Sakura nodded.

"Whatever. Next time don't just look, come down and join. I wouldn't mind kicking more ass." Sakura said walking away with her 3 freinds.

Gaara was gonna enjoy messing with Sakura. She had caught his intrest. He smirked and turned away, making his way to their hotel.

R&R PlEaSe if you have any ideas, please tell me and I'll put them in!

I hope that was longer thn my last one!


	6. SO SHORT!

**Its been forever scince my last update and Im srry!!!!!!! I've been kicked off the comp for a long time!!!! Im back!!!!!!! Thank you so much for the reveiws!!!!!!!! **

Venny9o6: Thanks for the help w/ my spelling, and I do love long reviws!!!!!!! Thank you!!!

harunosakua: Thanks for the review!!!!!!

Hynatta-Rocks24: I think I will use that idea!!!!!

tru-viet : Thanks for the spelling help, and thanks for the reveiw!!!

The winner for the Sakura pairing is GAARA!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I dont own Naruto and I never will.

Chapter 6:

Sakura was walking around town randomly. She was haveing a fight with her inner self.

_' What the hell, why am I thinking about Gaara?!?!?'_

_**' Because he is totally hott!!!!!!!! ' **_Inner Sakura was danceing around the room singing, 'Gaara is to sexy for his shirt!!!'

Outer Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Your so childish...' _

Her thoughts were interupted by Tenten, she looked worried.

"Sakura, you've been dazed scince we left, are you ok?" Hinata and Ino also looked worried. Sakura smiled. " I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind..."

"Is it about how hott Gaara looked?" Ino said chuckling a little. When Sakura didn't answer her freinds squelled. "Sakura likes someone!" They all giggled except Sakura. "I do not like him..." Sakura said looking up at her old house. "Wanna stay with me tonight?" They all nodded. Hinata doesnt need to stay at the main household beacause Tasunde explained the whole thing the leader of the clan. (I really don't know his name...).

The girls all went into Sakura's house. It looks like Tasunde took good care of the place like she said she was. "Pick a room and go to sleep." Sakura silently made her way to her old room. She looked at her pink bed spread. _' Wow, I really used to like pink...' _She slowly got into her bed and feel into a light sleep.

I know its short, but I really need some help, I'm not sure where this story is heading, any ideas, plz tell me!!!!! LOTS OF LOVE!!!!!!! PLZ REVEIW!!!!!!!!


	7. Dates and a plan

YAY!!!!!!! Hi peoples!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!

Hynatta-Rocks24 : Thanks for the name and the review!

NekoHanyouHerInuHanyouHim4E...: Glad you liked it!

Blue-Moon-Nights: Thanks!

Gothic Saku-chan : I liked that too! Thanks for the review!

Sakura LOVE shadow: I would like to know more about your idea! Thanks for the review!

harunosakua: This chapter will be longer! Thanks for the reveiw!

Venny9o6: This is a great idea! I love it!! Thanks for the help!!!

I don't own Naruto, on with the story!!!!!!!!

Sakura felt something poking her side. She waved it away. It poked her again and giggled. Sakura was getting really ticked off. "Go away..." Sakura pulled her covers over her head. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" A scream so loud you could hear it through the whole village.

The guys were all out of the hospital and were looking for the girls when they heard Sakura scream. A few seconds later People could see a soaked Sakura chaseing the 3 laughing girls. " I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!!" Sakura said running after the girls, they left just as quick as they came, leaving very confused guys. "What just happened?" Asked Kiba, returning to his sences. The others looked at him with a look that just screamed, ' How the hell would we know.'

Gaara, Temari, and Kankoro, left their hotel, today they were gonna wounder for a while. Sakura ran strait into Gaara, his sand wasn't fast enough to save him. They both flew into the ground, Sakura was sitting on top of Gaara, wetting him. "Where did they go?!" Sakura yelled, not noticing she was right on top of the guy who she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Would you get off..." Gaara said calmly. "Huh?" Sakura looked down and jumped off. "Sorry!!" Sakura hide her blush, nobody but Temari noticed. "I would love to stay and chat, but I've got some freinds I've gotta kill." Sakura said with a sugary sweet smile wich spelled death.

Sakura was about to walk off when she heard a really loud "SAKURA!!!!" Sakura turned to see Naruto run up to her. "What do you want Naruto?" The sand siblings noticed that the playful mood was quickly covered up. "We were looking for you girls to say that you girls were awsome!!" Naruto was bouncing up and down. "Why are you all wet, and in pjs?" Kiba asked. Sakura was about to say something when the girls started laughing.

" She wouldn't get up, so we poured frezzing water on her!" Hinata said rolling on the floor. Sakura was about to hurt them went Shizune appeared in front of them. "Lady Tsunade has request all of you to meet in her office." She looked at Sakura and chuckled. Sakura mumbled some curses and poffed into Tsunade's office, the other 3 did the same. The guys followed soon after.

Once the guys got to the office They saw Tsunade laughing at Sakura. Sakura wasn't wet anymore, but they took the time to see what she had on. (She changed before she got into bed.) Sakura had on black short shorts. She had a really tight tanktop that said ' I'm only naughty at night.' Sakura turned to the guys. "About damn time." Tenten said, trying to make sure Sakura didn't see the look Sauske was giving her. "I would like all of you to sit." Tsunade said loudly. Once everyone was seated she smiled. " Everyone was already informed, bit I wanted to give you this message myself." Tsunade looked around the room, the sand siblings were also there.

"I have made all the preporations for a big party to honor the return of the girls!! It will be held tomarrow. They only thing is that every female must have a date! Unless your under the age of 10. If you don't have a date, you can't come to this gathering!" Her smile became huge, while Sakura scowled. "Dismissed." She said, everyone left her room.

The group left the office and there was an akward silence until Naruto turned to Hinata."Will you be my date?" He said in his loud vocie. Hinata blushed a deep red. She couldn't even say anything, Naruto thought that was a no, seeing this Sakura spoke up with a smile that the guys had yet to see from her. "What shes trying to stay is that she would love to go with you." Hinata nodded and pushed her blush down. "Yeah, I would love to go with you." Naruto huged Hinata and began talking about random things.

Sakura smiled softly at the sight. The guys couldn't take their eyes off her smile. Tenten looked at Neji, slightly hoping that he waould ask her out. He looked at her and scoffed. Tenten glared at him. Kankoro saw this and came behind her and whiepered into her ear. "Play along..." He stood in front of Tenten. "Would you be my date?" Sakura smirked. "I would love to!" Tenten said smiling. Neji was in shock and suddenly he felt like killing Kankoro. Ino turned to Shikamaru. "Your gonna be my date." Shikamaru sighed and nodded, secretly happy that she asked him. Temari turned to Choji. "Your taking me out." Choji nodded and munched on some chips.

Sakura twitched and walked away. "Hey, Sakura!" Hinata said grabing her arm. "Aren't you gonna ask someone?" Sakura twiched. "No..." 3 deadly auras came from Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. "Ummm, what I ment to say was." Inner Sakura took over Sakura's mouth. "Gaara, would you be my date?" Inner Sakura went back into her mind and gave control to sakura. On the outside sakura just smiled, and the inside she was killing inner, he was already stuck in her mind, now she wont be able to even think strait. _' Damn, I do NOT like him.' _She growled at herself.

Gaara, to everyones surprise, smirked. "Sure." Sakura nodded. "I'll see you later then." She smiled at Gaara and Naruto and glared at the rest of them. She was still ticked at them. Sauske was doing everything he could to keep himself from attacking Gaara. The girls giggled and left, Temari and Kankoro with them.

Once they were all away from the building they all stoped. "Ok, now tell me why going to the party with you? No offence, but I don't like you that way." Tenten said looking at Kankoro. He smirked. "Because you want Neji, and Neji is the possisive ( sp?) type. If he sees you with me, he is gonna do anything he can to get you back. And, I love to see him pissed off! " Tenten nodded. "I see... Cool!!" Sakura smiled. 

"I don't mean to ruin this moment, but why is it that when your near your old team you seem to lose your playfulness?" Temari asked Sakura. Sakura turned her head away. " I wont let them think I'm the same weak little girl." She said, her voice almost a whisper. Temari and Kankoro looked at eachother. Temari didn't mean to make her look so sad. She looked around, looking for something to change the subject with, when a thought poped into her head. Temari broke out into a smile. " I never thought you had a thing for Gaara." She smirked as Sakura's expression changed. "I - I don't know what your talking about!" Sakura said, forcing down a blush she knew was coming, she turned around and said, "Come on, we gotta go shopping." Sakura began walking/stomping away. The girls followed her while Kankoro went to find Gaara, not wanting to be left to carry bags.

Thats all for now!!! Im sorry its so short, but my comp is doing something weird and I'm updating at a library!!! Please review!!!!! XD


	8. another danmed filler

My comp is still actin up, so srry for the slow updates

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!! XD XD

Addi-Chan: Glade you liked it!!

ItaSaku29: I love Garra Sakura couples too!!

Cute-killer-Gurl : I'm kinda a slow updater, srry!!

Sakura LOVE shadow : I can't wait to hear the rest of the idea!

Raxan : Thanks!

Gothic Saku-chan : Thank you!

tinejensen : Thanks for the spelling help!!

Blue-Moon-Nights: Thanks for helping w/ my spelling!!

Hynatta-Rocks24: Yes, Kankoro is the best!!

harunosakua : Yes, yes she dose, thanks for the review!!

I don't own Naruto!!! On w/ the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sakura slowed down when they started getting close to the mall, thanks to Hinata and Tenten claming her down. Ino and Temari were plotting a way to get Sakura to say she liked Garra.

They all entered the mall. "Alright girls, where to?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Hot Topic!" Temari. (the only one I know that really exists)

" Dimond!" Ino.

"Dragon!" Hinata.

"Wepons R US!" Tenten.

The 4 glared at eachother. Sakura smiled softly at the sight. "How 'bout all 4? Starting with Temari, then Ino, then Tenten, and last, but not least Hinata." Sakura said calmly. The 4 glanced at eachother, then nodded. They made their way to Hot Topic.

(I'm not gonna write what they brought because thats saved for later! XD)

* * *

After about 5 hours and 20 bags each later.

They walked out of the mall laughing. "Wanna sleep at my place?" Sakura asked making clones of herself.

"Sure" Tenten.

"Hell yeah!" Ino.

"Ok."Ino

"I have to let my brothers know first." Temari said slowing to a stop. "Do you know where they are?" Hinata asked trying to keep all of her bags up. "No." Tenten sighed. "The bags are way too heavy!" Whined Ino. Sakura was giving her bags to her clones. "Then make clones and let them deliver the bags to my house." The girls sweatdropped at her 'the only smart thing to do' voice. They each made clones and the clones went to Sakura's house while they started walking in a random dircetion.

Tenten and Temari looked together, Hinata and Ino looked together and Sakura 'looked' around some sweet shops.

* * *

Tenten sighed. Temari raised an eyebrow at her. " Somethin wrong?"

"I'm worried 'bout Sakura..." Temari turned her head a little. "I think she dosen't really show it, but she is worried about Sauske and Kakashi." Temari gave a small chuckle. "Sakura's tough, she'll be able to handle herself." Tenten gave an unsure nod.

* * *

Hinata was scolding a little boy because he grabed her ass and barked like a dog. Ino was laughing so hard she was almost on the floor.

* * *

Sakura stoped at an icecream shop and had gotten a chocnalla cone. She was walking around randomly, completly forgetting about what she was doing. She heard a a voice yell, "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" She turned around in time to stop herslef from falling over from Naruto's tackle/hug. Her poor cone didn't make it though.

She didn't notice, but she had a smile on her face beacuse of how childish Naruto is. Sauske and Garra couldn't get over how much more beautiful she looked with a smile on her face. Kankoro put his arm on one of Garra's shoulders and winked at Sakura. Sakura stuck her tounge out at him. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

The guys took this time to notice she wasn't in pjs anymore. She had a really tight tank that diped teasinly low. She also had a mini skirt.

She looked at her fallen icecream. "I was eating icecream,but you came and tackled me..." She said slowly, looking at her fallen icecream sadly.

When Garra was about to say something Ino walked up to the group laughing, while Hinata's face was red with anger. Tenten and Temari were giggling behind them.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked completly forgetting her tough girl act. "Well..." Ino started.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Hinata and Ino were trying to find the boy's parents, they ran into Tenten and Temari. They found the father and told him what his son did. The man high-fived his son and slaped Hinata's ass. Hinata got pissed and punched him to the other side of the village._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Sakura was laughing with the other girls and the thought that passed throught the guys minds was, _'Her laugh sounds beautiful...'_

Temari was the first to talk. "Garra, can I sleep over Sakura's?" She said with puppydoy eyes. Sakura's eyes went wide for a second. She let her gaurd down in front of them. She went back to her quite self, much to the guys dissaponment.

"You can go ahead -" Garra was cut off by a quick hug from Temari and a quick peck on the cheek from Sakura, and they all ran to Sakura's house.

Sauske glared at Garra and he returned it with a smirk. Kankoro and some of the other guys were trying to make Garra embarresed about getting kissed by Sakura.

The girls stayed up half of the night talking about their dates. They soon fell asleepSakura looked up at the moon and sighed quitely. She knew she was falling for Garra, and she was falling fast. She fell aslepp thinking about the next day.

* * *

Srry, this was a filler chapter!!! XD XD Plz Review!!!! 


	9. Mornings and panties

Gaara" and "Kankuro" Temari Sauske Shizune Tsunade

SuChAbAKa Im happy u like my story!! XD

Hynatta-Rocks24 Thanks for the spelling help

tinejensenthanks for the spelling help

alana124pyroIm happy u like it btw nice evil laugh!!

ItaSaku29u bring up a good point, now im wondering what their kids would look like! XD

Cute-killer-Gurlglad to no u thpught it was cute! XD

Venny9o6Who dosent love a Sasuke tantrum! XD Yay!

falling star90 nice to no u think so XD

Addi-Cheeze and Bobby-Toast So happy u love it!! XD

Gothic Saku-chan thank u!!

Inuyashasmistress25 OMFG COOKIE!!!!!!! glomps

harunosakua super happy u liked it!! XD

I need idaes! I need help on whta they should wear and stuff, once i get the ofits down i will update once more!!

* * *

Sakura was the first to wake up. She slowly got up and walked down stair, only to find Garra sitting in her kitchen. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Never thought you'd be the stalker type that gets caught." She walked passed him ans into her cabinets. She began to cook for her and her friends.

Garra would have come up with something to say, but he was looking at her body. She had on black underwear and a tight red tank top. Garra smirked. "Never thought you'd be one to give a show before a date." He said pointing to her underwear. Sakura blushed deep red, she forgot she slept that night without pants, stupid heat... **_' Play it off!! Thats it!!'_** Inner Sakura took over.

"I don't usually, but I could make an exception." Garra smirked, he really is starting to like her even more. Sakura countinued to cook while her and Garra talked. They talked about their pasts and things like that. Sakura would never say it out loud, but she liked spending time with Garra.

Garra would rather die than ever say her liked to have Sakura close to him, where it was only the two of them. Garra stood. Sakura smiled, the girls were coming. Garra waited, while Sakura tried to figure out what he was planing. The moment the girls came into veiw, he stole a kiss from Sakura, full-on- liplock.. Sakura was so shocked, yet happy. Garra puled away and jumped out of the kitchen window, saying good-bye to Sakura, 'pretending not to notice the girls on the stairs.

Sakura was looking out of the window, forgetting her friends for a second. She raised her hand to her lips. The girls ran down the stair squeeling over what they just say, not to mention their full blown investagation.


	10. Shock

Thanks for the reviews!!! XD

cute0anime0addict Thanks for the support!!

Venny9o6 Gaara don't do romance!! XP

ScarletEmber Happy u like it!!

Gothic Saku-chan thanks for reviewing!!!

harunosakua Gaara is very slick!! Thanks for the review!!

ItaSaku29 Happy you liked it!!

Sakura LOVE shadow Thanks for the clothes help!!

sarahboden very happy you like it!!

jgirl1984 thanks for the clothes ideas!!

* * *

After Sakura dodged a lot of questions, while swearing to herslef to get Garra back. The girls all went upsatairs after they ate.

"Tonight I dance with Naruto!!" Hinata squeeled happily. Sakura rolled her eyes while Hinata and Ino danced around the room. Temari and Tenten were both excited, but not enough to dance around.

Sakura sat back and looked at her freinds with a smile on her face. Sakura was really excited, but if she got all hyper she'd never hear the end of it."What are we going to do till night time?" Sakura asked, the two hyper idiots stoped dancing. It was a moment of silence until Temari grined."Lets go spy on the guys and see what our dates are doing!" Sakura sighed as the girls looked to Sakura for approval. Sakura smirked and jumped into the closet.

She came out with a black mini, with bandges raped around her legs and a tight belly shirt. She jumped toward the windowsill. "Lets go!"

* * *

After about 10 minuties of seaching they found the guys at the training grounds, being lazy.

Temari smirked at threw a rock at Kankuro to get his attention. Temari called him over.

Kankuro stood up, when the guys looked at him weird he shruggeed. "Nature calls." He made his way to the girls. "What?" He growled out. "You gotta do us a really big favor!!" Ino said as quitly as she could. "What?" He said, slowly moving away from Temari, who had a glare that said 'Say no and you die.' "Bring up tonight in a conversation!" Sakura said, failing at hiding the egerness in her voice. Kankuro sighed. "Fine, but only this once." The girls squeeled quitely. Kankuro made his way back to the guys. Thinking that he was never going to play match maker again.

* * *

"Tonights gunna be weird huh?" Kankuro started. Naruto grined. "No way!! I have a date with a really hott girl!!"

* * *

Hinata blushed while the girls giggled.

* * *

"What 'bout you? Aren't you Tenten's date?" Kankuro grined while Neji glared lightly. "Shes hott, strong, and is one hell of a challenge! Shes always got a comeback for everything!" Kiba and Naruto laughed. "Sounds like a good match to me!"

* * *

Tenten, althought not liking Kankuro that way, blushed heavily. Hinata mouthed ' Karamas a bitch!! You lauged at me now look' She then stuck her tounge out, the girls giggled.

* * *

Gaara felt their chalkra's and dicided to have a little 'fun.' "What about you two?" Naruto said pointing at Choji and Shikamaru. "We are both going out with toblesum (sp?) blondes."

* * *

Temari and Ino twitched.

* * *

"But, I don't think we'd change that for anything. They are hott." Choji.

"Smart, sometimes.." Shika

"Good cooks." Choji

"And strong." Shikamaru.

"In short, we are lookin forward to tonight." Choji

* * *

Both blondes blushed, again giggleing took place.

* * *

"Now for the most surprising couple of the night! Gaara?" Gaara looked over at Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Garra could feel Sakura's dissaponment. "Your date with Sakura!" Lee said, a little annoyed. Gaara blinked, and sat up. "Theres nothing much to say." Sauske was starting to boil at this point. "Well what do you like about her?!" Gaara rolled his eyes. "Shes hott, brilliant, graceful, and intresting. Why do I have to point out whats obvious?"

* * *

Sakura was blushing like mad. The other girls couldn't belive what just came out of Gaara's mouth.

* * *

"Then tell us something we don't know." Kankuro said, not really beliving what his little brother just said. Gaara stood up and turned away from they guys and began walking. He stoped and turned his head with a slight smirk. "Something you don't know?" He put on an innocent face, the smirked like mad. "She's one hall of a kisser." With that he walked away, leaving stund guys, a blushing Sakura, and 4 girls to drag Sakura back to her house.

* * *

Plz review, the next chapter will be the long awaited party!!! XD 


End file.
